


Thrawted Again

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Hermione Granger was annoyed, sitting in the visitors gallery of the Wizengamot Chambers. Despite being an Order of Merlin winner, she was being blocked from taking her rightful seat in the Chamber, all because of her former best friend, Harry Potter.
Relationships: Susan Bones/Harry Potter
Kudos: 33





	Thrawted Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry Potter's Will Reading](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101958) by [GryffindorTom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom). 



> Yes, another Hermione bashing one-shot. This time for a different reason. Contains text that was in a different fanfic of mine - Harry Potter's Will Reading. This one-shot was based on an incomplete idea that I had in my notepad. If anyone wants to adopt it, feel free.

Hermione Granger was annoyed, sitting in the visitors gallery of the Wizengamot Chambers with a frown. Despite being an Order of Merlin winner, she was being blocked from taking her rightful family seat in the Chamber, all because of her former best friend, Harry Potter.

Well, Hermione could hardly say former best friend, as she was never really friends with the Boy-Who-Lived. In reality, she hated him. She hated him because of who he was related to.

Hermione had been aware, thanks to her research into her family history that she had done, that the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and her ancestors, the Ancient House of Dagworth-Granger, which squibbed out after the child of Hector Dagworth-Granger, was cursed. The curse was because of a feud between the then Lord Potter, Ralston Potter, and Dagworth-Granger.

As part of her research, she found out that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was going to Hogwarts at the same time as her. She planned to create a friendship with Potter, the only living descendant of Ralston Potter, and then extort money from him by claiming to use an ancient betrothal contract between the Potter family and the Dagworth-Granger family, which she was descended from. Then, and only then, would she eliminate him, once he dealt with Voldemort. Little did she expect her plans to fail!

What Hermione's research failed to tell her was that the feud between the Potter family and the Dagworth-Granger family started because Hector Dagworth-Granger, Hermione's ancestor, married the sister of Harry's ancestor, Ralston Potter, who was named Clarice Potter. Once married, Clarice was expecting a daughter. Dagworth-Granger was so annoyed with that, he killed his wife. He remarried and had a son, but Ralston Potter, along with his cousin and best friend, Alphard Weasley, cursed Dagworth-Granger's son, making him a Squib.

The surprising thing is that the Sorting Hat was intending to sort her into Slytherin, as she had the cunning and ambition to run with her plan, but she asked it for Gryffindor, so she could remain close to her mark.

Suddenly she was brought out of her thoughts by the pompous prick, Percy Weasley. "It is the Will of the Wizengamot that Miss Hermione Granger, Heiress-designate of the Ancient House of Dagworth-Granger, is denied a place in these august Chambers until such time as her families debt to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter is paid in full."

The Wizengamot cheered at that pronouncement when Harry Potter stood up from his seat, his robes flowing, with his long, jet-black hair shining reaching his shoulder. He turned to the Chief Warlock, Bilius Bones. "I beg your indulgence Chief Warlock, however, as Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, I have to declare that the debt made by the Heiress-designate of the Ancient House of Dagworth-Granger can only be extinguished in one way. She is to be enslaved as my concubine as I see such time that she has extinguished such debt."

The Light Alliance started to growl at what the Saviour of the Wizarding World said, all but one member. That member of the Light Alliance stood up and first looked at the Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, then the Chief Warlock.

"The Wizengamot recognises The Heiress of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Bones, Susan Bones."

The Light Alliance began to jeer at the dissenter and the Chief Warlock. "Chief Warlock, Honourable Members. Lord Potter is entitled to call in a family debt in that fashion. If your Lord and Ladyships remember, tradition states that any First Born Magic Users from a Squibbed out line may enter the service of a Lord if that Line has wronged the House that their service is demanded of.

"Heiress-designate of the Ancient House of Dagworth-Granger is the First Born Magic Users from a Squibbed out Ancient House of Dagworth-Granger, and as they wronged the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter is entitled to take her into his service as a concubine." Susan said, looking at her husband, knowing that their plan to enslave Hermione Granger was complete. Smiling, she continued, "Lord Potter is perfectly entitled to use Granger, like she used him."

As Hermione started to fall into the seat she was sitting in, she felt a spell covering her, the debt of her family enforced in the Wizengamot Chambers by the person who she had wanted revenge on, the person who thwarted her again.


End file.
